Secrets From The First Floor Toilets
by writing's kind of my thing
Summary: A little Ron and Hermione one shot I wrote a long time ago. Like, last year long. Takes place before Deathly Hallows. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Warning you now: Ron is a bit OOC. Reveiws/Rates are appreciated


It was fifth year. Hermione was tutoring Ron in just about every subject and Ron was quite embarrassed of it. So they had compromised to meet for tutoring in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The arrangement worked well when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had brewed The Polyjuice Potion in their second year. Myrtle ignored them as they did her. For the three months the tutoring was going on for Ron had managed to bring his Transfiguration, Herbology, and Potions grade up by one whole letter. Naturally, each of these teachers at first believed he had been using a charm to get his grade higher and questioned him about it (Snape's questioning a bit more harsh compared to those of McGonagall and Sprout).

Ron had been harboring a small crush on his long time bestfriend but only this year had it rushed into full effect. At times he blushed when she smiled at him and felt a strange tingling sensation when they had their private turtoring session or when Hermione came in contact with him.

On one particular day Ron was feeling better than ever. He had passed his Potions test with a solid B+, his History of Magic grade went from a C to an A, plus there was a good chance Hufflepuff will have to forefit the next Quidditch match due to an allergic reaction their seeker had to a plant they used in Herbology that week. The whole day he had been grinning and smiling and smirking at everyone and everything.

As soon as his classes finished he went to the Gryffindor common room to drop off his bags and make the small journey to the girls bathroom where Hermione would be waiting for him. He reached the door, checking twice for any Professors, Prefects, or a bitter Filch, and proceeded to walk up to Hermione who was having a conversation with Myrtle, the last person he'd expect her talking to in her free time.

"I just don't know if I should tell him..." Hermione said, distraught

Myrtle looked at her as if she had 30 heads and spoke in her irritatingly shrill voice "No, no! Never tell them that you like them or they'll sit and laugh at you then have their friend throw pudding at your face and send you crying into one of these very stalls. Like Jacob Berkly did to me." She nodded matter-of-factly then her bottom lip quivered and she burst into obnoxiously loud sobs and whined about how her life was terrible and how no one ever loved her anyway and her death was a favor to everyone else. Ron couldn't help but snigger at the fact he agreed with that.

"Hermioneeeeee," he rather sing-songed "Are you here?" He felt his ears start turning pink as she turned to face him and smiled.

"And how was your day?" She asked as she did at the beginning of every tutoring lesson.

"Brilliant, actually."

Expecting the usual 'Terrible, I haven't got a clue as to what's going in every single class I attend' she asked a little surprised "How so?"

"Well I've got an A in History of Magic, passed Snape's test, and we'll most likely win this weeks Quidditch match" He paused for a moment trying to word his next sentence, all the while he continued smirking halfway "Plus," he added taking a step towards Hermione as she took one backward "I think that I'm going to," he took one step forward, she one back "Kiss this girl that I've, " this time when Hermione responded to his step forward she bumped into a rusty sink that sputtered out a yellowish jell at the meer touch. Ron grinned broadly "Liked for quite sometime." Hermione's eyed widened at this comment. Ron took a very small step forward that put them so close that he was looking down at her with their foreheads touching.

Hermione blinked then spoke in a higher pitch voice than normal "Well, if it doesn't go as planned, I read somewhere about a memory los-"

Ron placed his index finger under her chin and his thumb under her lips and gave a light chuckle "You read too much, Hermione." And he leaned in, as confident as he'll ever be, and kissed her. At first she stood paralyzed at what was happening but second later joined in and met the same movements of Ron's lips. Besides the rushing of water and Moaning Myrtle's sobs (which were growing louder and louder by the second) it was the perfect first kiss, for both Ron and Hermione.


End file.
